


Hey Jude

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, Wesley, they fight, they love (Prequel to Hidden Secrets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Disclaimer:** The boys and girls are not mine, I'm just playing with them.  
**Spoilers:** None.

_A big thanks to Viciouswishes for the Beta Job_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better 

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better 

_And anytime you feel the pain_  
Hey Jude refrain  
don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder 

**Hey Jude**

"So these are Yahoo demons?" Faith asked.

"Yahrel," Wesley corrected, peering around the corner at the five demons gathered in a circle.

"What the fuck ever," Faith grinned. "How do we take them out?"

"Your regular slice and dice will work; it should be right up your alley," he grinned at her. Frowning Wesley looked back at the demons. "And we shouldn't wait much longer; they're about to start the ritual."

Faith didn't need be told twice. She got out her sword and nodded at Wesley. "Ready Watcher-o-mine?"

Getting out a sword himself, Wesley nodded grimly at Faith. "Ready."

Faith moved to the left, Wesley to the right. They got fairly close to the demons, before they were spotted.

With a big smirk on her face, Faith jumped into the fight. The adrenaline pumped through her veins; her muscles were working overdrive. She loved this, the violence, the fight, the outlet of pent up energy. What better way to get rid of it, then to fight evil. To fight the good fight.

She easily dispatched the first demon that came running toward her. With one kick and a swift slice it was headless. The second demon was fighting back harder, but again, it was no match for the Slayer. It went down in no time, Faith's sword coming out on the other end where its heart was.

Looking around, Faith noticed that Wesley had been cornered by two bulkier looking demons. He was holding his own for now, but she could see that he had been injured. Fear surged through her, and she ran to help him out. Only to find the third demon in her way. 

With a desperate anger, she didn't want to think too much about, she slit his throat, and moved forward. Toward where Wesley was struggling with one of the demons.

Wesley had managed to kill one of his attackers. He'd gone into the fight completely focused, but being jumped on by two demons had been too much. For one, they were twice his size, twice his weight, and he was only human.

Struggling, he tried to keep the claws of the remaining demon as far away as possible. He was coming very close to losing the battle, when the demon suddenly tensed and with a loud thud, fell forward. Moving fast, or as fast as he could, Wesley rolled from under the falling demon.

He bit down on a groan as he felt several wounds protesting loudly already. Rolling onto his back, he blinked and looked up to see Faith's worried face hovering above him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Wesley lied. "It's just a scratch."

Faith looked as if she didn't really believe him. When you spend over a year and a half fighting with someone, living with someone, loving someone, you learn a few things. One of the things Faith had learned was that Wesley was a stubborn moron, who was the master of the understatement.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that," she said with some steel in her voice. She helped him up and moved her arms around his waist. "I'm not taking any crap Wes, lean on me."

Not having much choice, Wesley did just that.

~*~*~*~

They entered their cheap motel room. Being on the road for over eighteen months now, they didn't really care where they slept. As long as they could actually sleep. As far as motels went, this place wasn't that bad. It had a large bed and hot water.

Faith pushed Wesley on the bed. "Sit," she said, moving toward the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit.

"Really Faith." Wesley started to get up again. "You needn't go through all this trouble. I'm fine. I'll just take a shower and..."

Faith whirled around and pinned him to the spot, her eyes shooting fire. "Sit!" Her voice left no room for any discussion.

Frowning, Wesley sank down on the bed again. He heard her rummaging in the bathroom and getting some water. He looked down at his hands. What utter nonsense, he was fine, really.

When she came back in the room, first aid kit tugged under her arm, balancing a bowl of water and some towels in her hands, Wesley was still sitting on the bed. Good, for once he listened to her. About fucking time.

Kneeling in front of him, Faith looked at his bruised face. "That cut's gonna need stitches," she said, carefully wiping away the blood with a washcloth from said cut.

Wesley groaned. "I'm not going to a sodding hospital; don't we have any of those silly band aids?"

"Butterflies," Faith giggled. She looked into the box and pulled some out. She put them over the cut on his forehead with a gentleness, not many people knew she had. "There we go," she muttered. "Out." She pointed at his shirt.

Wesley frowned again, and then winced; he really should stop doing that for a while. "Honestly Faith..." he began.

"Out," Faith interrupted. She folded her arms over her chest and stared him down. "Cut the macho shit, Wes. You're hurt, and we both know it. Let me take care of you; it's the least I can do. After all, you take care of me when I'm wounded," she sighed. "And I don't give you any macho crap," she added.

Rolling his eyes, Wesley started to remove his bloodied shirt. He hissed when the fabric scraped over his chest. Glancing down he saw that one of the demons had tried to use his chest as a cutting board.

Gently, Faith swiped over the cuts with the washcloth. "They're not so deep. You're lucky," she said softly. She pressed on his ribs and carefully watched his reaction. Wesley could play stoic Brit if he wanted too, but after having fought along side him for so long, Faith knew what to look for.

"They're not broken," Wesley flinched. "A bit bruised, but not broken." He wanted to add that he was fine again, but he didn't think Faith would believe him nor appreciate the statement.

Leaning forward, Faith gently kissed one of the cuts. "You need to rest," she murmured. Standing up, she picked up the bottle of painkillers and a glass of water, holding them out to Wesley.

Sighing, Wesley dutifully took them and swallowed two pills. "I don't need to rest, I have to look up those demons and see if they..."

"Wes, the demons are dead; they won't bother anyone anymore," Faith said, resisting the urge to throw her hands in the air. "Don't make me handcuff you to the bed."

Cocking an eyebrow, Wesley looked at her. "You wouldn't dare."

Oh, a challenge. In one swift move, she pinned him to the bed. Her hand rummaged through the nightstand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, which she locked around his wrists and to the bed. "I would so dare," she smirked.

Wesley glanced up at his cuffed wrists and wriggled them. They were securely tight to the bed. "Oh, very funny Faith," he made a face. "Now what?"

"Well," Faith said, crawling onto the bed. "Now that I have you where I want, I can have my evil ways with you," she smirked.

"Oh really," Wesley growled in a low voice, looking at her steadily.

"Really," Faith purred, swooping down to capture his lips for a hard kiss. Her hands moved down his body, pinching and rubbing over his nipples. Her mouth followed the path her hands made.

She kissed and sucked on the left nipple, blowing her warm breath over it, until it was hard. Then she moved onto the right one, giving it the same treatment. She loved the sounds Wesley was making. The groaning, the moaning, the panting. She knew what he liked.

"Faith," Wesley groaned, "unlock these." He rattled the cuffs for emphasis. 

Not removing her hands, Faith looked up into his eyes. Big blue eyes, filled with lust and hidden love. Wesley was a gentleman, even in the bedroom. His first and foremost thought, was that Faith was satisfied in every way. Faith knew this, but she wasn't complaining. But every now and then, Faith wanted to repay him. Make him feel good, make him feel pleased. Show him how much she loved him.

"Let me take care of you for once, Wes," she whispered. She popped open the button of his jeans and moved down the zipper. Slowly, she pushed his jeans down his hips, taking the boxers along with them. His hard cock sprang free, leaking pre-come.

Faith's hands softly moved over his hips, caressing, brushing, loving. Moving closer toward his balls, she took them in her hands and rolled them around, tugging on them lightly.

Tonight, it wasn't going to be hard and fast; tonight she wanted to be gentle and caring. She lowered her head and licked and sucked on the tip of his cock, pushing her tongue in the slit. She freed one hand, and wrapped around his cock, moving up and down in a slow pace, pumping him to full hardness.

Wesley made strangled sound in the back of his throat, breathing in shallow pants. He bucked up his hips, unable to squash down the reflex. God the woman had a magical mouth.

Her tongue swirled around his cock, licking away the pre-come. She moved down further, taking him deeper in her mouth, until she could feel his cock bumping the back of her throat. Her hand kept fondling his balls, tugging on them, squeezing them. She sped up her pace and bobbed up and down. Tongue darting out, teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh.

He thought he was going to die. Wesley was panting loudly now, moaning and withering underneath her touch. He tugged on the handcuffs, wanting to be free, wanting to touch her. But the fact that he couldn't, that he was completely at her mercy, turned him on even more. He could feel his orgasm building; he was close, so close. He bit back a shout of disappointment, when Faith let his cock slip from her mouth.

With lust filled eyes, he looked up to watch her undress quickly and pick something up from the nightstand. She crawled back on the bed, straddling him. She pulled the condom out of the package and rolled it over his cock with expertise. Then she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Love you," she murmured, before she lowered herself onto his cock with a hiss.

Matching her hiss, Wesley closed his eyes. She was so tight around him, using her Slayer muscles to squeeze around him...just...right. "Love you too," he whispered.

Her breasts, brushed against his chest as she leaned forward again, kissing him on the neck, the lips, the face. She lifted herself up and then slammed down again. She started a steady pace of up and down movements, riding his cock, moaning with pleasure.

Wesley arched his back, wanting to get closer to her. He rattled the cuffs again, but they didn't budge. He closed his eyes, breathing hard. He wasn't going to last long. He could feel Faith's muscles clench around him tightly. 

He opened his eyes and watched as she massaged her own breasts, pinching her nipples. Eyes closed, her full red lips slightly parted. The perfect picture of passion. She slammed down on him again, and he exploded inside of her; shouting her name so hard, it bounced of the walls and echoed in their ears. Stars danced in front of his eyes; he felt like he was flying, free...loved.

Hearing Wesley shout her name with such passion, such love, was all Faith needed to follow him over the edge. Her sweat slicked body slumped forward and fell on his. She reached out and un-cuffed his wrists. His arms circled around her immediately.

"Wicked," Faith breathed. She moved to the side, feeling his cock slipping out of her. She removed the condom and tossed it in the trashcan, perfect aim. She quickly moved back, pulled the covers over them and snuggled into his arms. Her hand brushing lightly over his bruised face.

Wesley bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Marvelous, you're bloody marvelous," he smiled.

"Bet you say that to all the girls." She winked.

They snuggled together, both silent, trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Wes?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Wesley frowned and pushed himself up to look into her eyes. She looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise, vulnerability, before the defenses went up again.

"Fuck. Look, I'm sorry Wes, forget it. I was just caught up in the moment okay?" 

"Yes," Wesley grinned at her.

"Yes?"

"Yes Faith, I would love to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wicked cool," Faith smiled, feeling happy beyond believe.

"Indeed," Wesley agreed. And for the first time he felt safe. He felt safe enough, to let someone in, to let _her_ into his heart.

\- End


End file.
